I've waited too long
by ckk211918
Summary: Zuko comes to Katara's door, hoping to get her to realize that he's in love with here. WARNING! LEMON! No flames please! Kepp all rude comments to yourselves!


**A/N: Well I wanted to do a AU fanfic of Zutara. So I had the idea for a long time I just never wrote it down. :) I hope you like it:) WARNING! LEMON! RATED M FOR A REASON! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: the last airbender! I would have all the books in the world if I did:) **

As I laid, wide awake in my bed I had a feeling I was missing something. Or someone. But who? I looked over at my clock: 2:30 Am. I let out a sigh, followed by a yawn. I watched the numbers on my clock change each minute.

My eyes finally closed as I let out a yawn once more. I dream of Zuko that night. But why? Sure I liked Zuko, but he was just a good friend. I realized that I didn't have feelings for Aang anymore because we found out that we just wanted different things. I wanted to date for a few months or maybe a year, than finally get married. But Aang? He wanted to get married right after we left the fire nation after the war ended and I was just too young to do that. I was only 16.

It's been 2 years since the war ended. I would occasionally call Zuko and we would talk about our days. He has always been a good friend to me. Well, not always but you know what I mean. The next morning there was a knock at my door. I got up out of bed, pulled on my robe and walked to the door.

I opened to see Zuko. He pressed his lips together and just looked at me. "Hi." I say to break the silence.

"Hey." He finally says.

"What brings you here to my fine cottage in the woods?" (I do not live in a cottage in the woods. It's a figure of speech.)

"I needed to talk to you."

"Sure, come in." I say, opening the door wider.

He comes in and we sit down on my couch. "Mai broke up with me."

"Well, that's different." I smile. "She has never done that before."

"I'm serous." He says. "I really think were done for good."

"So, what happened this time? Is she tried of you being busy all the time? Did you glance at a girl and she took it the wrong way?" I smile again.

"Kind-of. It's you." He looks away.

"Me? What'd I do?"

"Well, she was thinking that I had more feelings for you than I did for her. So she threw my side table lamp at the wall, slapped me, and started screaming at me, "I'm not stupid Zuko! You need to pick. It's ether me or her! I'm tried of you hanging around with this peasant!" So I started raising my voice telling her to never call you a peasant again. And I said. If your telling me you don't want to hang at with Katara anymore. Then we should break up." He said.

"You did that for me?" My eyes softened. "Zuko. I didn't want to interfere." I smack his arm. "Why?!"

"You know exactly why."

"Zuko, You were happy. Why did you do that."

"You know I wasn't happy."

"Okay, she may have threw everything that was glass against the wall and broke it. But that still doesn't mean that you should have done it for me."

"Katara, You know I love you more than anything and I would do anything for you. Your my best friend. You were always there for me. And it was time I stood up for myself. I'm tried of being her backboard!"

"Zuko, you know I love you too. But I want you to be happy."

"I wasn't happy with her."

"Alright, I think you made your point about her. But find someone that makes you happy!"

"I already found her!"

"Who?"

He pushed me up against the wall as his lips collided with mine.

"We can't do this."

"Katara. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He said and starting kissing me again. He kissed me more deeply and more passionately than Aang ever did.

"Zuko, This is wrong." I tried to hold back a moan as he kissed my neck, gently.

"Do you not want to do this?" He pulled away and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." He immediately hitched my legs up around his waist and carried me to my bedroom. He tossed me on the bed and fell down on top of me. He kissed my neck as I did my best to unbutton his shirt. Once I got it off he went to work with my dress I was wearing that day.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed him. Once we finally got undressed, we admired each others bodies. "God, your beautiful."

"Your not to bad yourself, sparky." I smile.

He chuckles and starts kissing me again. His tongue slips past my lips and wrestles with mine, hands roaming each other. "You sure you want to do this?"

I nod. "Yeah."

He kisses me one more time and begins to enter me. I moan escapes my mouth. He starts to increase his speed. We both start panting as we met each thrust.

"I'm going to cum!" I moan.

"Cum, baby. Cum with me."

"Zuko!" I cry as we both release our climax.

He falls down next to me, gathering me in his arms. He chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I pant.

"Did you ever imagine us falling in love with each other four years ago?"

"No. I remember how you tied me to that tree." I smile.

"I'll save you from the pirates." A shiver runs down my spine.

"I haven't heard you say that in a while." I smile.

He chuckles again. "Katara."

I look up at him.

"I love you more than I could explain. You light up my world. I want you so bad. I need you. I love you so much. I can't lose you. If I didn't save you that day. I could not live with myself you you died that day. I would literally lose-" I cut him off by kissing him, smoothly.

"I love you too." I say, kissing him again.

**A/N: I know it's kind-of random, But it was picking at my mind and wouldn't leave me until I wrote it. So there it is. **


End file.
